What If
by bxjkv
Summary: Jungkook tahu, dia dengan umurnya yang sudah dewasa dan tubuhnya yang kekar tak sesuai dengan pemikiran dangkal yang ia miliki. Tapi, bayangan bahwa Taehyung akan meninggalkannya sendirian adalah hal terakhir yang ia mau dalam hidupnya. Karena Jeon Jungkook tak pernah bisa bernafas dengan benar selama Kim Taehyung tak berada dalam genggamannya [VKook]


_Comeback_ sekelompok pemuda bernama _BTS_ kali ini makin menunjukkan betapa patut diperhitungkan kemampuan mereka. Dan hal itu cukup membuat ketujuh member _BTS_ bahagia bukan main. Mulai dari _All-kill_ di beberapa _charts_ musik Korea Selatan, _views_ _Youtube_ yang meroket bukan main dan banyak hal baik yang mengikuti _comeback_ mereka kali ini. Membuat pihak agensi memberikan beberapa hari bagi mereka untuk beristirahat. Hitung – hitung mempersiapkan _panggung_ yang akan mereka tunjukkan di hadapan _armys_.

Dan malam ini, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama. Menghabiskan malam dengan menggoda Taehyung yang sibuk _menyamar_ menjadi Hansung di layar kaca. Maupun bersenda gurau selayaknya mereka terlihat di hadapan _armys_.

Awalnya semua baik – baik saja. Namun keenam lelaki tertua disana mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan adik termudanya. Dan semua tawa terhenti begitu saja saat Jungkook berpamitan untuk tidur lebih dahulu.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan tidur duluan, _hyung_ "

Dan menghilangnya Jungkook diantara mereka mampu membuat suasana membeku sesaat.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Tadi baik – baik saja. Apa dia sakit?"

Itu Seokjin. Bertanya entah kepada siapa namun matanya tertuju pada Taehyung. Yang merasa diperhatikan hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau tanya saja. Tae?" Jimin bertanya yang malah diterima sebagai perintah oleh simpuls Taehyung.

Dan begitu saja pemuda jangkung itu ikut menghilang, meninggalkan lima yang lain dengan rasa resah.

.

.

.

Taehyung sempat termenung sejenak di hadapan pintu kamar _adik_ tersayangnya. Lalu mengetuk dan minta ijin untuk masuk yang untungnya pintu itu tak terkunci. Begitu ia masuk, Taehyung menemukan gestur yang membuat hatinya makin gundah.

Jungkook yang diam dibawah selimut menghadap dinding seringkali membuat Taehyung berakhir dengan memeluk Jungkook yang _tidak baik – baik saja_.

"Sayang?"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

Dan tanpa ijin Taehyung menghamburkan dirinya kepada Jungkook. Memeluk tubuh yang lebih kekar darinya. Mengelus perlahan bahu yang ia sentuh sambil bertanya,

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Jungkook, ceritakan padaku. Jangan tiba – tiba diam. Kau membuatku khawatir, sayang"

Dan sejenis pertanyaan lain yang hanya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jungkook. Yang akhirnya membuat Taehyung ikut terdiam walau jemarinya tak sanggup diam. Ada saja yang ia sentuh dari Jungkook. Namun gerakannya menjadi kaku kala Jungkook terisak. Spontan Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuat Jungkook menghadap ke arahnya dengan terpaksa.

Jungkook menangis. Hidungnya merah bukan main. Dan Taehyung tak bertanya apa – apa lagi. Membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya adalah satu – satunya hal yang sanggup ia pikirkan. Dan tangis Jungkook makin menjadi.

"Tenang, sayang. Tenang. Aku disini, oke? Peluk aku. Ini aku, Kim Taehyung. Kau tahu aku disini, hm? Aku disini"

Sontak Junkook mencengkram apapun yang pertama kali menyentuh telapak tangannya.

 _Asalkan itu adalah bukti bahwa memang Taehyung-nya yang ada dihadapannya nyata._

.

.

Tangisnya mulai mereda, Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya dari dada Taehyung. Dan yang sanggup ia temukan hanyalah senyum Taehyung secerah musim semi ditengah – tengah hujan salju selebat malam ini.

Jungkook terpejam kala bibir itu menyentuh kening dan kedua kelopak matanya. Dan sentuhan tangan yang membelai rambutnya tak ada yang se-menyejukkan dari Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jungkook meragu kala ia menatap kedua bola mata Taehyung. Namun sekali lagi, senyum sehangat matahari itu berhasil menghapus kegundahannya.

"Aku.. ketakukan"

Taehyung mengernyit keheranan.

"Takut? Akan apa?"

"Kau"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Mengganti posisinya agar menjadi lebih nyaman menatap Jungkook.

"Aku? Memang aku kenapa?"

"Disana.. kau mati. M-maksudku.. Hansung. Disana mati. Aku takut.."

Dalam sekejap Taehyung makin membawa tubuhnya menjadi kian dekat dengan Jungkook. Jungkookpun terdiam. Ia sadar, bahwa ketakutannya sangat tak berdasar. Kekanakan. Dan memalukan. Itu mengapa ia ragu haruskah ia memberi tahu Taehyung. Padahal ia sudah mengira – ngira respon seperti apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

Tapi Taehyung diam saja?

" _H-hyung?_ "

"Diam sebentar, sayang"

Dan Jungkook patuh. Masih tak paham _ada apa dengan kekasihnya_. Tak lama Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti oleh Jungkook.

"Hey, Jungkook"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Masih saja menatap heran. Seolah itu sudah menjawab panggilan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu kau tahu?", Jungkook benar – benar dibuat terheran. Dan Jungkook tak sanggup menahan mulutnya lebih lama lagi.

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ kenapa?"

"Aku _kenapa_? Aku tak apa – apa, sayang"

" _Ani_ , maksudku. Kukira.. _hyung_ akan menertawakanku dan sebagainya karena pemikiranku yang berlebihan. Aku tak menduga dan tak mengerti kenapa malah _hyung_ seperti ini?"

Taehyung terdiam. Mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk menghadapnya. Kemudian _lagi dan lagi_ membelai rambut Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku harus menertawakan ketakutanmu, sayang? Aku memahaminya _kok_ "

Jungkook tertunduk malu.

" _Hyung_ tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu terbaring kaku di layar itu? Mendadak aku pusing seolah darahku tak lagi melewati kepalaku. Aku tak sanggup menghentikkan gemetar tanganku. Dan.. dan–"

Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya ketika Jungkook mulai terisak.

"Aku disini sayang. Aku dihadapanmu. Tenanglah, Jungkook"

Pelukan Jungkook erat bukan main kala bayangan itu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Benar – benar ingatan yang tak ingin Jungkook miliki.

"Rasanya seperti melihatmu masuk unit gawat darurat saat itu _hyung_. Benar – benar mengerikan"

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mengangguk diatas kepalanya. Perlahan ketakutannya menghilang semenjak Taehyung mengelus teratur punggungnya yang terasa dingin.

Jungkook paham bahwa ketakutannya ini berlebihan. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Dan pikiran itu benar – benar menyiksa.

Saat dimana Taehyung menarik kepalanya dan membuat matanya menatap mata Taehyung yang berkaca, Jungkook refleks menangkup wajah tirus _kakak_ terkasihnya.

"Tak ada yang berlebihan maupun kekanakan atas ketakutanmu itu, sayang. Aku mengerti. Dan bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya, hm? Kau tahu kalau aku juga pasti merasakannya" Jungkook spontan mengangguk. Tangan Taehyung berpindah mengenggam kedua tangan Jungkook. Ingin menyalurkan kehangatan agar membuat Jungkook tenang dan menghilangkan pemikiran yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sama – sama disini, saling menjaga dan mengasihi. Kau percaya itu, kan? Ya– bagus. Karena yang kau percayai itulah yang kita lakukan. Benar?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sekarang, ayo tidur. Atau kau mau dibuatkan susu hangat dulu? Agar tenang?" Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ sudah membuatku tenang– Sungguh.", Jungkook tersenyum, "Terimakasih, _hyung_ "

.

.

.

Taehyung kira semuanya sudah kembali ke kamar masing – masing. Nyatanya ia malah masih menemukan kelima kakak – kakaknya duduk sebagaimana ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Sudah tidur?" Namjoon bertanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Dia baik – baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung tersenyum kala mengingatnya.

"Dia– sudah baik – baik saja sekarang. Hanya.. tadi dia mendadak ketakutan saat menonton adeganku tadi" entah mengapa rasanya jadi sedikit malu dan menggelikan kala Taehyung menceritakannya.

"Dia bilang dia ketakutan melihat _Hansung_ mati begitu saja. Dan yah.. kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana dia"

Entah hanya perasaan Taehyung saja atau memang semua yang ada disana menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir dia sakit atau apa" ucap Hoseok sembari meregangkan otot – ototnya.

"Yasudah. Sudah malam dan _maknae_ kita baik – baik saja. Mari kita tidur dan menyiapkan hari yang luar biasa untuk _armys_ atau siapapun yang menikmati karya kita. Selamat malam!"

Kalimat final dari sang _leader_ yang sedang menarik Seokjin untuk ikut ke kamarnya seolah menjadi perintah telak untuk keempat pemuda yang tersisa disana.

 **End.**

.

.

.

.

 _Kehilanganmu dalam hidupku adalah hal terakhir yang sanggup aku pikirkan sepanjang aku menghirup udara yang sama denganmu – bi._

.

.

.

.

Halooo.

Auh, jujur aku sama sekali belom nonton Hwarang. Cuma dapet spoiler di episode 18- karakter Hansung dibunuh. Auhhhhh. Belom nonton aja udah potek huhu.

Yah. Anyway. Ini bener – bener Cuma bayangan aku aja.. maksudnya.. aku kan belom nonton dramanya sama sekali. Jadi gatau feelsnya scene itu gimana.. yah… pas liat di instagram kaget aja dan tiba tiba baper. Dan mau nulis ff hehe. Jadi maaf kalo banyak kurangnya yaa.

Dan maaf baru sempet bilang….. tapi aku berterimakasih sangaat sama kalian yang udah baca dan review beberapa fanfiksi aku sebelum – sebelumnya. Makasih baaaangeett yaaa.

Semoga ff ini termaafkan walau banyak kurangnya karna bener bener ga aku re-read dulu yaaaa ^^


End file.
